<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>顾浪和林晚2 by AM_Esther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767547">顾浪和林晚2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther'>AM_Esther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>色情描写注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>顾浪和林晚2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾浪一直觉得林晚在床上挺矫情的。<br/>那天他躺在床上，漫不经心地看着林晚小声喘着气，满身细汗，低着头难为情又主动地骑在自己鸡巴上磨。顾浪哼笑了一声，伸手按住身上人胸前的小点，一点也不客气地又捻又扯，玩了一会还压着两个小东西一圈圈地揉。<br/>林晚的动作早在顾浪第一次扯他乳头的时候就停了，软了腰撑在顾浪胸口哼哼唧唧。<br/>顾浪这时候才不介意当坏人，他把人推起来，不让林晚的双手碰着自己，扬扬下巴一句简洁冷淡的“动”就让林晚红着眼睛又小幅度磨蹭起来。<br/>顾浪心情甚好地又把手放到林晚的乳头上，玩了一会后一声只会也没有，突然往上快速顶胯。<br/>林晚被这几下顶得几乎要射出来，屁股肉也麻，穴里面也麻，哪哪都舒服，哪哪都难受。两只细白的手相当犹豫的样子，不敢不听顾浪的话去扶顾浪的大腿，也不敢自己摸，睁着迷蒙的眼看着顾浪。<br/>顾浪操了他这么多年怎么可能不晓得他什么意思，不就是想让他抱，又舍不得没人玩他的奶头。<br/>所以顾浪才说林晚矫情。<br/>但说真的，他还挺喜欢林晚矫情的样子。<br/>顾浪给林晚弄得心痒痒，突然就发了狠，把人从身上掀下去，压着肏起来。<br/>顾浪掐着林晚的腰疯狂冲刺，盯着林晚屁股上被自己胯骨撞出来的肉浪。林晚人白，腰细，在特定的动作甚至能看到肋骨的轮廓，唯独屁股上全是肉，捏着跟面团一样，手感极好。顾浪就喜欢他的小肉屁股，有事没有要揉揉拍拍。<br/>林晚应付不来他的突然袭击，惊叫一声，呻吟声陡然变大，连成一片，几乎要叫哑了嗓子。<br/>顾浪给他撩的眼睛都红了，俯下身把人抱在怀里狠肏，凑到林晩耳边咬牙切齿：“骚货，天生给人操的东西，你就适合每天一丝不挂地趴在我床上，撅着屁股对着大门，用你的小屁眼迎接我回来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>